Stuck
by SparklingTears6
Summary: Just a fun story about House and Wilson's teenage life and friendship. House and Wilson are neighbors and they go to the same high school. House has a tendency to get on Wilson's nerves. This is my first story. House/Wilson friendship. No slash. Rated K. Just a story with plain humor. I know it's a bad summary but the story is good. Please read and review. CHAPTER TWO UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story so it'll make me really, really happy if you read it and review is a story about House and Wilson's teenage life and their friendship. Just plain humor.**

**Yeah, yeah. I know they didn't meet until after med school but I didn't know that when I thought of this. And this is fanfiction. So please read :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned House M. D., would I be writing fanfiction?_

* * *

**Stuck**

We're all aware of House and Wilson's weird friendship. Apparently for Wilson, his luck had him cursed since high school when House's family moved into the house next door.

Wilson didn't pay much attention at first, but being the person the was, he was thrilled to know that he had a peer as a neighbor - who, apparently, also went to the same school.

Wilson noticed that House wasn't making much friends, so he decided to step in. _Big mistake._

House was that one guy you'd wish you'd never known. From simple words of mockery to getting away with crazy pranks, Gregory House was the full package.

But there was something weird about this kid: how he did so well in school. House and Wilson were both straight 'A' students. But Wilson often fried his brain trying to figure out how someone who was often caught drooling in class got such good grades while Wilson would stay up all night preparing for finals.

"Maybe he stays up all night studying too and sleeps it off in class." seemed like a suitable answer. It wasn't as House cared at all about what grade he got though. To him, even just passing was satisfactory enough.

Between their friendship, House was obviously the taker, and Wilson the giver. He'd let House have anything he wanted, still being nice to him. It'll be quiet an accomplishment the day Wilson got House to blurt out a 'Thankyou'. _Like that'll ever happen._ Wilson thought to himself.

Wilson was often surprised by House's way of life. All in all, the more Wilson got to _know_ House, the more he _regretted_ it.

Even though they had an exceptional way of friendship, they still had their fights, House obviously being the stimulus **(A/N: the reason of the fight)**. He'd do something stupid, Wilson would get upset, and they wouldn't talk for days. Even though House would miss Wilson's company, he'd never utter out an apology.

Eventually Wilson would get bored and lonely too, and would decide to forgive him 'just this once'. But not like House was gonna learn his lesson. He'd do the same thing again, Wilson would get upset again, and and then forgive him, _again_. It was the circle of life.

But Wilson started to learn from House's stubbornness, deciding that House would _have to_ apologize this time, otherwise he won't forgive him. To House's surprise, Wilson stayed firm on his decision - well, at least sometimes.

He still pretended as he didn't care. But eventually, his apologies started out as "Get over it.", "Grow up!" or "You gonna stay mad forever?"

Finally House _did_ accomplish to get a symphatic sentence out of his mouth, "Fine! I'll try not to do it again!" But still no 'I'm sorry.'

Wilson smirked and found House's pathetic attempt to apologize rather sweet, and decided to forgive him.

Thus, born was the new trend of pathetic apologies. Ever since House had been forgiven with these two methods, but _never_ was a sincere apology heard. Wilson figured that House was that one guy you just can't stay mad at.

Another disadvantage the Housing Society had brought him was that tree. Wilson hated that tree. It was planted in the spare lawn between both of their homes. It was big and had branches growing out in every direction.

Apparently, some of the branches decided to grow near both Wilson's and House's bedroom windows. House had ever since used the tree as a way of transport.

Wilson had nearly had a heart attack when he first found House knocking on his bedroom window (which he first suspected was a ghost), dangling on the branches, almost ready to fall down.

Wilson did yell at him for that, but House has never really been known for doing as told. He had turned this into a habit, and eventually Wilson decided too give it a shot too. Even since, they had often gone to each other's homes from window to window.

It was a fun, effective and fast way of transport. Who'd want to go all the way downstairs, then out, then in again and finally upstairs again anyway? They didn't even bother to tell their parents about it.

But since House was the one to do it more _often_, he was bound to be the first one to _get caught_.

"Greg, how did you get here? I've been downstairs all day." Wilson's dad asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Uhhh..." House was still trying to think of an excuse when Wilson decided to tell the truth.

"He climbed here from his bedroom's window to mine through that tree." Wilson explained pointing to the cursed tree outside.

"**WHAT?**" Exclaimed Mr. Wilson.

"Well, it seems like you two father son have a lot to discuss so I'll just get going." House got up to go deciding to take the stairs this time. It was not like Wilson's parents could punish him or anything.

To both the boys' surprise, Wilson's parents were okay with it. They didn't _approve_ of it, but they didn't decide to _chop down_ the tree either.

But the night House's parents had caught Wilson in _his_ room, well, let's just say that that was not a pretty night for House.

After that, they had used the tree as means of transport like nobody's business. Tonight is one such example of these transportations...

House had made Wilson angry again, and the prankster was starting to get bored in his own room.

Wilson came to his window and opened it as he had heard knocking.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got bored. Now, come on, let me in. We'll watch the second half of _Everybody Lies_." House demanded while dangling on the branches.

House was about to jump in but Wilson blocked his way, "I'm not letting you in. I'm mad at you."

"Fine, then I won't let you in either the next time you wanna lend me your maths notes." House said with a smirk.

"Greg..." Wilson glared at him.

"Jimmy..." House smirked further.

"Gosh!" Wilson finally backed off the window as House made his way in.

"Now where is it?" House asked while scanning the room.

"I hid it. I had a feeling you'd be dropping by." Wilson explained proudly as he got on his bed, leaned back, put one leg over the other, and grabbed a book.

"What are you doing?" House asked, confused.

"Reading a book in my attempt to bore you out of here." Wilson said without looking up from his book.

"Not gonna happen. Good luck, you'll need it."

"_Yes, I will."_ Wilson thought sadly to himself.

House started his search for the movie in the room, "What book are you reading, anyway?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Yuck!" House exclaimed while scanning the closet.

"Actually, it's pretty good. This Sherlock guy solves detective cases that nobody else can."

"What, does he have a magic wand or something?" House said while waving his hands in the air, then continueing his search.

Wilson shook his head, "You know what's really weird about this book?"

"That you like it?" House finally looked up from his search.

Wilson ignored his comment with a straight face and blinked, "As I was saying, what's really weird is that this guy's last name is Holmes, and yours is House."

"Oooh, scary." House moved to another place to look. He was now searching the VCR placed below Wilson's TV. _Hmm, maybe Jimmy put it here thinking I'm too stupid to look here._

"And his best friend's last name is Watson. And mine is Wilson." Wilson looked up at House.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I thought we weren't best friends anymore." House turned his head to look at Wilson and then went back.

This time, Wilson rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't it be great, if one day, you know..." Wilson was trying to find the right words, "We'll be solving impossible cases?" He shrugged while sitting up as he finished his sentence.

House was now dragging his hands under Wilson's mattress - almost throwing him off in the process - trying to find the CD.

_Why is this guy so obsessed with this stupid movie?_ Wilson wondered.

Satisfied it's not there, House backed off from the bed, "I have no intention of becoming a detective." House stopped for a moment to think of other places to search.

"Doesn't really have to be detective cases. It can be any kind of case. Like... medical cases?" Wilson said after thinking for a moment.

"Hmm, med school? I think I'll pass." House decided after considering it while pausing to look.

Wilson leaned back on his bed, "Too bad. I think we would've made a great team."

"Aww, you miss me too?" House said sarcastically as he turned to look at Wilson, but the comment totally backfired as Wilson caught his wording.

"_Too_?" Wilson smirked as he sat back up. 'Too' meant that House has been missing his company.

"I was talking about your cousin." House made up a lame excuse to defend himself. He was now running out of places to look. "You've been missing her since last Valentine's, haven't you?"

Wilson shook his head, not buying it. That was when House started searching his studying desk for the CD. Wilson tensed up.

"Greg, give it up! You're not gonna find it." Wilson said with a panic in his tone.

"Aha!" House exclaimed while finding the CD hidden between a pile of books, placed in a way to make it look like a book as well, and holding it up in his hand.

He then lowered the CD as he remembered that Wilson was _talking_, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

As House remembered exactly _what _Wilson was saying he realized that the reason Wilson was telling him to stop looking was that he was actually looking in the _right_ place this time.

It didn't mean anything though, but Wilson did notice that House said the word 'sorry'.

"I'm not watching the movie with you, Greg. We have a pop quiz tomorrow in first period. I have to study for it."

**(A/N: I don't know if pop quizzes are suppose to be like a surprise test, cuz we don't use that term in my country. Also, if yes, I don't know what a regular class test would be called. So yeah ;-)...)**

"Don't worry, I'm sure nobody enjoys reading your extra-long answers." House mocked while setting the CD into the VCR.

He then turned on the TV, plopped down on Wilson's bed in the centre and pressed 'play' , and then dropped the remote next to him on the bed. Wilson was sitting in the corner of the bed while House was consuming the rest of the space.

"What're you doing? Get off my bed." Wilson demanded.

"_You_ get off your bed." House shot back.

"You know what? Fine! I'll watch the stupid movie movie with you. But you'd might as well get some snacks and drinks to go along with it."

"Good idea." House jumped off the bed to get some food. Wilson took the oppurtunity to quickly grab the remote and took the battery cells out and tossed them out the window. Yes, _that window_.

It turned out the snack idea was just an excuse to get House away so he could displace the battery cells.

"Are you feeling okay?" House questioned confusedly as he grabbed a packet of potato chips.

"They needed to be replaced anyway. Now I'm not gonna tell you where the new battery cells are." Wilson leaned back in his bed with his hands behind his head, feeling proud of himself like he had made quite an accomplishment.

"Second box on the right of the top drawer of your closet. It was the first thing useful I found." House explained while pointing in the direction of the closet, not even looking up from his big pile of food.

"Damn it!" Wilson was infuriated. He sighed. _It was worth a shot, at least._ He finally gave in.

"Fine! We've watched half the movie, I'll watch the rest of the 45 minutes with you and then you get out." Wilson said exhausted.

"Deal." House took the new battery cells out of the closet and put them in the remote. He then threw one packet of potato chips at Wilson - which just happened to land straight on his head like House was targetting for it - and got one for himself and made himself at home.

"It's probably the fastest way to get you out of here." Wilson muttered to himself.

Thirty minutes later, the only sounds in the room were coming from the TV. House was sitting on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed. Wilson was lying on his stomach on the bed, his hands underneath his chin. Both the boys had their eyes glued to the TV.

It was the climax**(A/N: the interesting part near the end)** of the movie. The suspense was building up. They were both waiting for an unexpected twist. Well, the twist was unexpected...

"Jimmy, do you know where Greg," Wilson's dad asked while opening the door to the room and finding his answer sitting there, "is?"

"Busted." Wilson thought to himself as he moved his hands from beneath his chin and House pressed 'pause'.

"Hi, Mr. Wilson." House greeted dumbfoundedly with a small smile. Nobody knew why but House showed exceptional respect towards Wilson's dad. Well, Wilson's dad was the _only _one that House showed respect towards. But it was still pretty big. Maybe Mr. Wilson reminded him that not all dads were like his...

"Greg, your parents have been worried sick! I just got off the phone with your mom. She's been looking for you everywhere!" Mr. Wilson explained.

House was a little caught off guard at the first sentence. But the second one made it all clear to him that who _was _worried and who _wasn't_. And he hardly believed the third sentence. _If she'd looked everywhere, she'd have already had been here. _House thought to himself.

"How long have you been here, anyways?" Wilson's dad asked.

"Five minutes?" It was suppose to come out as a statement, rather than a question.

Wilson shook his head at Gregory's remark while his dad smacked his hand against his forehead.

"And Jimmy, don't you boys have a pop quiz tomorrow in first period?"

Wilson was opening his mouth to say something but House cut him off.

"Actually, yes. We do." House explained while standing up, "I had just come over here to ask him some questions and after studying for a while, we decided to relax a bit." Wilson was a bit surprised that House actually thought that anyone would believe him.

"And by the way, I think Jimmy will do great on the test." It was half the truth and half a way to ease down Mr. Wilson's anger.

He continued after pausing for a moment. "Well, I'd better get going. Wouldn't want my folks to worry too much." House was trying to sound like an innocent little boy, but to no avail, of course. "See you later, Mr. Wilson." He waved his hand at Mr. Wilson.

"See ya, Jimmy." He then looked at Wilson and waved, who waved back with an annoyed glare on his face that read 'You get me into trouble and now you're just gonna leave like that?'

House was headed for the window when Wilson's dad spoke, not sure of how to form his sentence, "Uhh, son... How about you take the stairs?" Well, if Gregory got injured in _their_ home, some innocents were gonna have to pay charges...

"No, thanks. I'm good." And with that, House climbed out the window.

Wilson looked over at his father. "Gee, dad, I should have called you an hour ago." He said in his mind.

Tonight was gonna be a long night...

* * *

The next day was no fairy tale either. Wilson had been doing fine on the test until a question came up from the topic he had been studying when House interrupted him.

Wilson noticed that House was the first one to leave. He figured that House probably didn't know much of what the answers were and couldn't write much so he must have gotten done early. Wilson, on the other hand, used up all the time, as he always does.

House approached Wilson as he came out of the classroom exhausted.

"How'd it go?" House asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Awful. I can't believe that happened. My parents are gonna be so disappointed. You?"

I think it went well." House shrugged like it was no big deal. Wilson stared at him like he had grown another head.

"It went _well_? You had been horsing around like an idiot last night. I got $20 that says you didn't even touch the book."

"True." House nodded. "But I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Wilson was surprised that Hose was okay with 'just passing'.

Wilson was about to turn right but House kept walking forward.

"Where are you going? The cafeteria's this way." Wilson asked while gesturing towards the right. House stopped walking and turned around.

"Well, in case you're having amnesia, I thought you were still mad at me. And I didn't bring any lunch money, again." House explained matter-of-factly.

"Shut up and drag your stupid ego over here." Wilson ordered and started heading towards the cafeteria.

"Will do." House followed with a smirk on his face.

And that, my friends, was the end of another having-an-unknown-reason argument. But the nightmare had only begun...

* * *

The day the test results were to be given, Wilson was practically shaking with fear. _Please, please, please._ He kept begging to himself as the teacher called out names and handed students their test results.

"James Wilson. A-" The teacher handed him his test.

"Damn!" It would have been a pretty sufficient grade for House, but Wilson did NOT settle for second best.

"Gregory House. A+"

"What?!" Wilson looked over to House who was scanning his sheet with a smirk. He then turned it around towards Wilson so he could see.

"98%" Wilson read in his mind as House stuck his tongue out. He had even gotten right the question Wilson screwed up upon.

Wilson turned his head back to face the front and held his head in his hands.

"Who have I gotten myself stuck with?"

_*****House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.*****_

**So there you have it! What do you think? Please Review!**

_House: Okay, that is ridiculous! I didn't even know the guy til he took his anger out on a poorly-fated bottle of wine. And I wasn't that big of a lunatic in high school._

_Me: Yeah, you were._

_House: (Sheepishly) Yeah, I was..._

_Me: Anyways, Gregory, tell them to review my story!_

_House: You do not call me Greg! It's House!_

_Me: Please, Greg... *makes puppy dog eyes*_

_House: Fine! Please review the lonely kid's story. Now where's my team? I think we got our new patient here. Obsession to fiction, pleading tendencies, taking story to extreme lengths *wanders off in his own epiphany*_

**See? Even House wants you to review! So reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Hi, DemiAddict here. So I just wanted to let you know that I will be posting a chapter 2 but it might take a while. I originally didn't plan on a chapter 2 and had forgotten to write 'the end' but when the reviewers said they were waiting for an update, I got inspired and decided to cook something up. Speaking of which, I'd personally like to thank Lysa and Ziggy for being the first ones to review my story. Hope you're still there. ;)**

**So the update might take a while because I'm still thinking it and I still have to type it down. Plus, the cloud of exams is on my head which is also why it took so long to post this.**

**Anyways, trailers for the chapter include House annoying Wilson, of course. But it might not be as humorous as the first chapter but I'll try my best. It'll also include a character I made for another story that I'll always be too lazy to write.**

**Wow, that's a long A/N. So I hope you're still reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible. And I assure you, I WILL update. So see you soon!**

**DemiAddict**


	3. Chapter 2: First Time For Everything

**A/N: I'm backkkkkk! Guess who's exams ended? Well, technically, I got my report card four days ago (and I got 84%! Yay me!). And I thought I'd have put this up before my report came. Sorry to make you all wait for so long.**

**So this chapter is kind of two parted. It has two stories which have the same base. But don't get confused. I'll let you know when part II comes. And the actual chapter is 6,609 words, so take your time to read.**

**And as always, special thanks to Lysa, Ziggy, Anko and the guest reviewer for reviewing. And also thanks to TheAwesomeUs for favoriting and following.**

**Something funny: when my sister was reading the first chapter she asked me, "Did you write this based on our friendship?" Ever since, I've been comparing her to House and myself to Wilson just to get on her nerves.**

**Okay, these are some of the things I wanted to say first but I'll stop babbling now and let you read.**

**One more thing (oops), remember that at the end of the last chapter, House had surprised Wilson by getting an A+ in the test.**

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

**Disclaimer: **_Though it might be easier to own House M. D. than to get an A+ on my native language, but sadly, no, I don't own House M. D. *sighs*_

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

**Chapter 2: First Time For Everything**

Wilson remained distracted throughout the class. _How on earth did someone I thought would barely pass manage to get an A+? Did he cheat?_

Wilson knew that House was an endless list of wrong, but a cheater would be a new entry. He wouldn't be surprised though.

Automatically, Wilson headed towards his friend the second the bell rang, "Did you… cheat, or something?" He had to ask. He was desperate to find out the answer.

"Why would I do that?" Asked House all innocently as he placed his books in his backpack. _Greg has a backpack? Since when?_

"Hmm, what possible reason could there be since you obviously memorized each and every fabric of the book?" Wilson said sarcastically.

"I told you," House slipped his backpack onto his shoulder and headed outside the classroom along with his friend, "I didn't even open the book."

"See, that is what's confusing me. How did you even manage to _pass _without even studying?" Wilson asked. They were both walking down the school hallway now.

"I didn't say I didn't study. I said I didn't open the book." Wilson was confused now.

"Well... What's the difference?" Asked the confused future oncologist.

"I had prepared for the test in the beginning of the week. Actually studied hard for it." Explained the future diagnostician.

"Well, that explains how you had so much time to torture me the night before the test." House nodded. Then Wilson wondered something, "But hey, since when did you become a bookworm?"

_Jimmy seems to be on a questioning spree today. _House thought.

"Since I realized we are about to graduate." They reached House's locker and he started arranging his books.

"Oh, so you want to keep your perfect score of grades?" Wilson asked even more confused. _Since when did Greg care about his grades? _And Wilson would have asked if House wanted to bring his grades _up_, but thanks to all the mysteries in the world, he already had perfect grades.

"_No_, I want to keep my perfect score of getting on the nerves of Hills." _Well, that makes a lot more sense._ Wilson thought.

Mr. Hills was their English teacher **(A/N: I chose **_**English**_** teacher after I did great on my English exam)**, the one who had handed them their test results in the last class. He was also known as House's arch enemy.

If life was a comic book, House would be the super villain and Mr. Hills would be his number one foe.

After Wilson, Mr. Hills was the person whose life House had made the most miserable of. But unlike Wilson, Mr. Hills wasn't going to tolerate it.

The good thing of being a teacher is that you can take revenge on students who get on your nerves by punishing them. But obviously House wasn't going to give up that easy.

He had pulled crazy pranks on the teacher, and had been punished for each and every one of them. Mr. Hills hated House from the bottom of his heart. The entire high school was aware of the student-teacher war.

Thanks to his excessive pranking, House had received a warning letter twice, and his parents had been called to the school three times. One more strike and he would be expelled, meaning no graduation either.

"How is getting a good grade getting on Mr. Hills' nerves?" Wilson asked, crossing his arms.

"Because Hills will try his best to take revenge on me by making me fail in class. Now I'm gonna do so good that he'll have to give me a good grade, even against his own will." House explained.

Now that he thought about it, Wilson did notice how grumpy Mr. Hills' voice and face was when he announced House's A+. But still, there was also a logic contrary to it.

"Oh, please. Like Hills would ever decide to fail you just to take revenge and deal with another year of torture for it. The best revenge he could possibly take on you is to get rid of you." Wilson stated.

It was a very controversial situation. Every teacher would pass their enemy student just to get rid of them.

But if Mr. Hills passed House just like that, it would mean giving in and no chance to ever take revenge again.

But if he failed House, he would be welcoming his own doom for another year. So it was pretty debatable what choice he would make.

"Maybe, but I'm not even gonna give him the opportunity to consider the option of failing me. Not even being _able _to fail me is definitely gonna get on his nerves. I am gonna do everything I can to annoy him as much as possible before I graduate. Not like I would ever be able to prank him again. So I wanna pull the ultimate farewell prank on him."

Wilson blinked. _That's a ridiculous idea._

"Okay..." Wilson began, "So your theory is to get good grades instead of giving Mr. Hills physical and/or mental torture as a perfect prank." Wilson shrugged, "Though it is completely illogical, I support you on this one. At least you'll actually be studying. And there won't be any pink-haired teachers around the school and neither will we need any emergency ambulance. It's a win-win." Wilson mocked.

House smirked at the thought of pink hair. _Boy, did I enjoy putting pink hair dye in his shampoo._

"Oh, please. I didn't say I was gonna become a teachers' pet." House closed his locker and they both started walking down the hallway again, not even having to tell the other one to let's go, and even knowing where the other one was going. "Of course I'm gonna give him physical and mental torture. Well, physical at least. And it's gonna be a big prank."

"Greg, don't. You have already received two warning letters. Getting into trouble again is gonna get you expelled. And I'm not planning on searching for another dorm mate." Wilson warned.

"I thought you said he was gonna try to get _rid _of me." House stated.

"Yeah, but the warning letters weren't just given out by him. They were given out by Principal Stuart. And if you do something stupid it's obviously gonna reach Mr. Stuart. And he's not gonna hesitate in expelling you."

"Relax, Jimmy. I'm sure nobody wants to keep me here." House smirked as Wilson stopped walking as he had reached his locker, "And besides, I won't get caught."

"I'm warning you, Greg." House kept walking in the same direction, but backwards with his face towards Wilson.

"I'm not taking your warning, Jimmy." House winked and smirked further, then turned around in the direction he was going. Wilson rolled his eyes.

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

It was only a few days later when the earlier-lit bomb exploded. What was it, like four days? Wilson wasn't sure.

They hadn't talked about the so-called 'super prank' ever since but Wilson was trying to look out for it anyways.

It seemed to be a typical day after school. Wilson was near his locker and House was somewhere in the distance minding his own business. Well, Wilson should have known that pranking _was _House's own business...

Wilson wasn't really paying much attention as Mr. Hills walked towards the teachers' lounge. But as he opened it, _bang! _The entire school gasped.

As Mr. Hills had opened the door the bucket that was sitting on top of the door had turned upside down, dropping all of its contents on the unlucky teacher.

Wilson couldn't quite figure out what the contents were, actually. Mr. Hills was now soaking in some orangy-white semi-liquid thing. Some of it looked like powder, while most of it looked like a really disgusting liquid. The sight was grossing Wilson out. And the smell, what the heck was that? It smelled absolutely awful.

Wilson was gawking at the sight while Mr. Hills' cheeks could be seen turning red with anger even through the white substance.

Surely, House had been keeping track of Mr. Hills routine, therefore knowing that he was gonna go to the teachers' lounge at that exact moment.

Wilson turned to look at House who had a way too obvious smirk creeped up on his face. The smirk was revealing that everything that had just happened was planned by a certain evil brat.

"**GREGORY DAVID HOUSE!**" Even the angry teacher had noticed the smirk now. House was in for it big time.

_Why does he have to do this? Doesn't he have a brain in that giantly egoistic head of his? _Was all Wilson could think right now. There was no question that House would be expelled.

It was that very thought that made Wilson do something he knew that later even he won't be able to believe he had done.

_I am so going to regret this._ He thought as he jolted towards the teacher before the logical part of his mind could stop him.

"It was me, Mr. Hills." Wilson said as he stood next to the teacher. Another gasp came from the crowd that was watching the scene intently. House's jaw dropped. _What does he think he's doing?!_

Mr. Hills knew that Wilson was friends with the devil the wandered the school hallways but he had never expected him to do something like this. He was the teachers' most faithful student, for Heaven's sake!

That was why even Mr. Hills looked like he couldn't believe his ears. "You? _You _did this?!" He said as if trying to make his own self believe it.

Wilson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _No turning back now._

Exhaling, he opened his eyes and tried to come up with the best explanation he could at the moment. "It wasn't meant for you. I was trying to play a farewell prank on Toby." Wilson gestured with a wave of his hand to a boy with orange-coloured hair wearing geeky glasses.

As far as House knew, Toby was one of Wilson's friends in nerd club. And probably, Toby would go to the teachers' lounge around this time as well. So it was a safe excuse.

Well, maybe. Toby kind of looked offended now.

"This is unacceptable behavior, young man." Mr. Hills spoke in an 'authoritative' voice. "However, since you have shown good behavior throughout the year, your punishment may not be so harsh." That was what Wilson was hoping for. He knew that after all the trouble House had gotten into in high school, the only punishment they would want to give him would be expel him. But since Wilson had been a good student, they won't expel him. That was why he had done it.

"But, " Mr. Hills continued, "It is not up to me to decide your punishment but it is to Principal Stewart. Follow me, young man." He turned and headed towards the principal's office.

Wilson was aware of the few people who were secretly recording the whole thing. Yep, 'teachers' pet gets into trouble'. Makes quite a fun pastime.

Wilson closed his eyes and sighed once more as House approached him. "Jimmy, I..." He was at loss of words. What Wilson had done for him was big and he knew he didn't deserve it.

Wilson opened his eyes and spoke instead, "Don't talk to me." He gave one look at House and then started to walk away in the teacher's direction.

House just watched.

And that, is how you start another fight within a few days.

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

The room was silent. The window wasn't. Wilson had been trying to ignore the constant knocking for like eight minutes. It would've been easier if his music box hadn't been taken away in his 'well-deserved' punishment. But then again, if he had his music box there would be _no _knocking.

"Go away, Greg. I'm not opening." Wilson finally called out, trying to concentrate on his book. The only achievement that got him was the knocking getting louder.

"Grrr!" Frustrated, he finally gave in to his friend's demand. And also to the fear that if he didn't open the window his parents were gonna come up worrying that someone might be beating up their kid, or maybe even the window glass might break. (Seriously, how much neglect could the poor thing take? And Wilson did _not _need further punishment.)

"**What?!**" Wilson barked as he slammed open the window.

House was sitting on a branch. His right leg was laying folded on the branch while his left was in a crouched position on the same branch. His left hand was gripped tightly in front of his feet on the branch while his right hand gripped another branch on the right above his head. It was quite an awkward view actually. Who knew one day he won't be able to sit/stand/crouch like that...

"Why wouldn't you open the window?" House asked, all innocently.

"Well, what possible reason could there be since I so desperately wanted to see you?" Wilson said, what started out to be a sarcastic comment but ended in an angry glare.

"How bad?" House asked about Wilson's punishment with a guilty, softened look.

Of course Principal Stewart had called Wilson's parents. And they were even more surprised and disappointed than the teachers. And after about like twenty minutes of constant yelling and lecturing about ethics and 'your fellow students' rights and respects' the teachers finally let him go after signing off his 'punishment'. Then after a forty-minute long extended version of the exact speech from his parents and an even more strict version of the punishments he was good to go.

"Hmm, let's see. Detention for one month, grounded for _two _months," Wilson listed emphasizing 'two', "With no internet, music, video games or TV **(A/N: Did they even have internet and all that in the 1900's?)**, the last one obviously being because of you." House slightly nodded in agreement, recalling the movie event. "And worst of all, Toby won't even talk to me." Wilson said exasperated. He wasn't devoid of noting the small smirk that had formed on House's face on the last sentence, which reminded him of the last part of the punishment, "Oh, and yeah. You're not allowed to come over for two months."

"_Me?_ What did I do?" House whined almost immediately. Wilson shot him dagger eyes. If looks could kill, House would be falling off the branch right now...

House quickly picked up the glare, and tried to sound more reasoning, "Look," He prepared himself to say it, "_I'm sorry, _okay?"

The look he got from Wilson was a thousand times less surprised than he'd expected.

Wilson blinked once, then said, "I must have heard wrong. What did you say?"

House rolled his eyes, "You _didn't _hear wrong, Jimmy. I _did _say _I'm sorry._"

_Remind why I just said it again?_

Now Wilson's expression looked shocked. He blinked, again, "You're sorry?" He asked, as if trying to make himself believe it.

"Yep." House simply answered.

"_You're _sorry?" Wilson asked again, emphasizing 'you're'.

"Yes." House nodded slowly, a bit frustrated.

"You're _sorry_?" Wilson asked yet again, this time emphasizing 'sorry'.

"Yes." House was really getting annoyed.

"_You are __**sorry**__?_" Wilson still wasn't sure what he had heard.

_You just can't get yourself to believe ya ears, can ya, Jimmy?_

House finally spat, "_Yes! I, GREGORY HOUSE, AM __**SORRY**__!_" Strike three!

Wilson was now more amused than shocked, having finally believed his ears. He spoke cheerily as he put his hands on his hips, "Wow. I must be dreaming. Have I really fallen so low that not only have I gotten the King of Pranks to apologize but also to say it _three _times." He said as he lifted his hands from his hips and put them on sill of the window, leaning on it, smirking.

_Do you have to point out the three times part?_

House rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny." He then looked away for a second, and then looked back, as if trying to say something else. "I'll... tell Hills it was my fault tomorrow."

Though Wilson had never payed much attention to the fact, he was still aware that House had never given Mr. Hills the respect of actually calling him _Mr. Hills_,but it had always been just _Hills._

Wilson's expression quickly changed from amusement to shock and disbelief once again, though it was a little different this time, "What?! Are you crazy?!" Wilson wouldn't be surprised if he _was_, though. It would only make the theory official.

"Well, I'm not gonna live with the guilt, that's for sure." Wilson would be shocked again at House actually _claiming _that he had guilt if he wasn't busy scolding him at his silly idea.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare." Wilson said as he took his hands off the sill and pointed his index finger at House. "There is too much at stake now. I did not go through all that trouble for nothing. And besides," He crossed his arms, "I already got my reward. The Golden Words." He smirked.

"Hearing me say two stupid words was worth getting _grounded _for two months?"

Wilson shrugged, "Of course it was. I would have done it for four if I had to."

House glared at him, "Really? You would have?" House shot him a look that said 'I don't believe you to be that stupid'.

Wilson considered, "I'll have to think about it. But anyways," He said, changing the subject, "The actual reason still stands. I am not going to let you get expelled just like that. You are _not _telling Mr. Hills the truth and that's final." He waved his arms in a 'no more discussion' gesture.

House felt amused at Wilson's bossy attitude (since it had never been seen before), but it wasn't like he wasn't going to mess with it.

A small smirk formed on House's face. "Oh, yeah? Stop me if you can, teachers' pet." He dared. He probably thought there was nothing Wilson could do or was willing to do to stop him. So much for that idea.

"Oh, so you wanna play hard ball?" Wilson questioned as he placed his hands on the sill of the window again and leaned in. "Alright," A smirk bigger than House's grew on his face, "If you tell Mr. Hills that you were the one to actually pull the prank, I'm just gonna have to tell Stacy that you apologized for it, three times."

House frowned. Stacy was the girl he had a crush on and Wilson knew that. If he told Stacy that House had apologized, than that would ruin the 'bad boy' image he had worked on for years to build.

"You wouldn't." House spoke, glaring yet again at his best friend.

"Stop me if you can, Class Clown." Wilson repeated House's words, the smirk growing ever so bigger.

"You're evil, aren't you?" House's glare was growing scarier.

"Learnt from the best." Could that smirk grow any wider?

It was scary glare vs. evil smirk. For a few seconds they kept staring at each other like that, trying to out-do the other. Surprisingly, House was the first to give in.

"Fine!" House snapped frustrated. "Enjoy getting bored, bookworm!" That meant that the only thing Wilson will have left to do with all the restrictions would be to study.

"Oh, please." Wilson let go of the smirk and smiled friendly. "Like I could ever get bored while you're there to annoy me."

House rolled his eyes, then grinned, a friendly one. "Well, I can't disagree with that."

They both laughed lightly.

"Though I have to admit," Wilson began as he crossed his arms, "That prank was pretty hilarious."

"Yeah, it was." House smiled sheepishly.

"What did you even put in the bucket?" Wilson asked curiously.

"10% oil, 6% orange dye, 26% washing powder and 58% spoiled milk. Had to sneak all the ingredients except the dye from my mom." House smiled proudly, as if he had made an amazing accomplishment.

Wilson blinked. He was expecting one or two simple and not-so-accurately-calculated ingredients, not this. "Wow. Must've been quite an effort. Seems like you worked really hard on it." He praised, though on the inside he was thinking, _Did you really need to put that much effort into a stupid prank?_

"Jimmy, is everything okay up there?" A man's voice called out from inside the house. Wilson glanced at the door to his room.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine." Wilson called back. _He's probably asking because it's way too quiet in here and he's wondering if an uninvited 'intruder' has shown up at the window again._

Wilson turned back to House, "That's my dad. Go, get out of here before he sees you. I don't need further punishments." Wilson spoke in a voice nearly above a whisper as he waved his hand for House to leave.

House would have left a snarky remark if he had time. He quietly moved from the branches to get to his own window, but didn't leave without saying, "See you at school, _trouble-maker_." Then he winked and went inside his window. Maybe there are some things, if not people, you can always make time for...

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head at the same time. Then he slowly and silently closed his window to avoid making any noise and returned to his studying desk, smiling.

"Maybe being stuck with him isn't so bad."

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

**(A/N: Alright, here's the part two. It's not related to the first part but has the same basic idea, but it's not in a different timeline. You can consider it a few months after the first story. I could have put it up as chapter three but decided to put it here because of the same basic idea (which also meant to make you wait longer, sorry). But don't get confused, this isn't really important, it's just guidelines. Anyways,enjoy!)**

A few weeks after graduation, the popularly-named 'bucket event' had gone into history. Well, mostly. Mr. Hills still had to get the smell of spoiled milk out of his suit...

Anyways, Wilson had kept himself busy applying for every single college he could find, while House had kept himself busy _avoiding _every single college he could find.

The boys sat in House's room. Wilson was glued to the computer screen searching the web for any college he could have missed. House was laying on his bed tossing his oversized ball up and down in the air. And to think he would have kept the ball even when he would have had a job.

"Hey, Greg, which colleges are you applying to?" Wilson asked, still typing with super speed on the keyboard.

"UET," House started naming the usual initials of some universities, "GIKI, IUPAC, CNG, and JHSM."

Wilson couldn't really recall most of the names House had just said, but he kept his attention towards the monitor, "Which are those?"

"University of Economical Torture, Geeks International with Kicking Intrigued, International University of Psychos and Creeps, Calamity of Nerds and Geeks, and Johns Hopkins School of Maniacs." House answered with a straight face.

**(A/N: It's me again. The above was just a slight joke for initials of some things in real life. No offense intended. I'm sure you all know what UET stands for, CNG is natural gas, IUPAC is some chemistry organization, and GIKI is a prominent university in my country and its name amuses me so I wanted to make fun of it here. And I know nothing about Johns Hopkins, so no offense is intended for it, this was just a joke.)**

"I..." Wilson blinked, and stopped typing, "don't think I've heard of those." Now he turned his chair around and brought his attention towards House. "You really haven't applied to any college?"

House stopped tossing his ball and sat up with his legs crossed. "Nope." He started, "I don't want to go anywhere. I plan on spending some time by myself."

Wilson raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little. "Oh, really? And your parents are okay with that?"

"They don't have to be." House started tossing his ball from one hand to another, "They have no idea I'm not applying. I'll just tell them that I applied to every college but none of them took me in."

Wilson folded his arms against his chest and leaned back into his chair. "So your plan is to ditch sending applications to any place just because you wanna 'spend time by yourself'," Wilson said, making air quotes with his fingers while saying the last part, then folding his arms again, "and tell your parents you didn't get accepted? Don't you think it would seem a bit odd when no one decides to give a straight A student admission into their faculty?" _Who happens to have a history with spoiled milk as well, apparently. But nobody needs to know that. _Wilson continued in his head.

"I do have the advantage of being the human version of a headache, don't I? Who would wanna have to work with someone like that?"

"No one I can think of." Wilson said with a smirk. _Nope, not even one person. _

"Besides, my parents don't suspect a thing. They trust me so much on this they even gave me a big stash of money to apply to different colleges. I've placed it in that shelf behind the books." House explained while pointing towards a book shelf in a cupboard with no doors.

Wilson glanced in the direction of the cupboard, then looked back. _Way to ruin their trust, genius._

"Alright," Wilson began, sitting up straight, "I think this is an absolutely idiotic idea and I would love to scold you out of doing something so stupid. But since - I'm sure we both know - the crooked by nature is never made straight by education." He got up getting ready to go, "So I am not going to waste my time biting your head off and getting mine a headache." He started making his way out the window towards the branches, "I am just going to stay out it this time and watch you fail."

_Hmm, since when did Jimmy started using the window so confidently? _House wondered.

"You're growing smart, Jimmy." House complimented with a grin.

"Whatever." Wilson glanced back from the branches, "Just let me know when everything backfires." With that, he left.

"Can't do so if it doesn't happen!" House called out to the window, still grinning.

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

The window roared louder than ever through the walls of the room on a Saturday evening. Though Wilson hadn't thought it could get any louder than it had the night after the bucket event.

_Well, that took less time than I'd expected. _Wilson thought as he tried to approach the window before it cracked.

"**JAMES EVAN WILSON!" **The caveman on the other side shouted the second Wilson opened the window. "What is this!?" House yelled as he gestured an envelope in his hand towards Wilson.

"Looks like a piece of paper to me." Wilson said with a not-so-innocent smirk on his face. He didn't need to guess, he _already _knew what it was. In fact, he was hoping for it.

House jumped into Wilson's room and raised his hand with the envelope again. "Well, _why _is this particular piece of paper, " House started sarcastically like he didn't know it was Wilson's doing, "saying that I have just gotten a scholarship at Johns Hopkins School of Maniacs!?" House yelled the last part.

**(A/N: Again, no offense. And FYI, Johns Hopkins is the place House went to in the actual show, which is why I chose it.)**

Wilson fake-gasped and put a hand on his mouth along with a smirk/fake smile. "You have?!" He put his hand down and put his other one on House's shoulder, "Congratulations, Greg. Your parents must be proud."

"Knock it off, Neil Perry." House mocked as he pushed Wilson's hand off. "You were never that good at acting anyway."

_No, but I do look like him, don't I? _Wilson thought.

**(A/N: I know I talk too much… Neil Perry is the character Wilson's actor, Robert Sean Leanard, played in his childhood in the movie, **_**Dead Poets' Society**_**)**

"You seriously sent my application to the college as well?" House questioned angrily.

"Yep." Wilson went and sat down on the edge of his bed, with one leg propped up. "And you might wanna look out for the mail for a few days. There's gonna be a lot more of that coming." He gestured to the 'particular piece of paper' in House's hand. Well, an A grade student would obviously get accepted into more than one college. No matter how troublesome he may be...

"How many colleges did you even apply to for me?" House asked getting even more furious.

"As many as I could." Was the simple answer with a smirk.

"Your parents were willing to give you double the money you needed to apply for colleges?"

"_No._" Wilson started, "I applied to as many colleges as I could for you, with the big stash of money _your _parents gave you to apply for colleges. I also took copies of your school records." The smirk growing bigger once again.

"You broke-" House cut himself off and glanced towards his room through the window, then glanced back at Wilson. Then he quickly jumped out the window, onto the tree and inside his room to check for the money and school records. _Hey, Jimmy could be lying, couldn't he? _He thought.

Wilson got up and stepped closer to the window, still smiling. He could technically hear the racket House was making in his room.

Coming to conclusion the money isn't there, House repeated the procedure to inside Wilson's room. "You broke into my house?!" House yelled, now more shocked than angry.

"Yes. I broke into the Houses' house." Wilson said, liking the sound of it.

"How did you even manage to break in?"

"Well," Wilson sat down on his bed again, "let's just say that when you made the excuse that you caught a cold by sleeping with your window open at night, to get our of gym class, I decided that one day, I wanted to figure out if you even did sleep with your window open at night. So I guess you can say the money was a bonus point." He shrugged.

_Drop the smirk, Jimmy. _House ordered in his mind.

"You came in through the window while I was sleeping?" House glanced back at his room, like he just couldn't get himself to believe it, then looked back. "How in the world did I not wake up?"

_Looks like Greg's the one on the questioning spree this time._

"See that," Wilson began, "can be cleared by the simple explanation that I kept quiet while I was there. And also," He continued, "by the same reason your mp3 player runs out of batteries each morning. Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you to turn the music off and take the earphones out of your ears before going to sleep, Greg?" The lips might say 'seriously', but the face said 'mockingly'.

**(A/N: House's behavior about music is completely inspired by my lovely sister 3)**

"You know what?" House crossed his arms against his chest defensively. "I'm not even gonna tell my parents. I'm gonna keep it a secret." He threatened as if trying to win the battle.

"How many acceptance letters do you plan on keeping a secret anyways?" Wilson mocked. "And besides, I think it might be a little too late for that." He got off his bed and walked towards his studying desk where a huge basket filled with muffins and other treats was placed, "I already got the gift basket from your mom. I think most of our neighborhood has." House growled.

Wilson picked up a small card from the gift basket and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, I'd like to inform you on this prestigious occasion that my son, Gregory House, has earned a scholarship into Johns Hopkins School of Medicine,_" Wilson eyed House, to remind him that it was 'Medicine', not 'Maniacs'. "_To celebrate my son's acceptance into college, I wish to throw a small gathering Friday afternoon. Hope that you will join us. Regards, Blythe House._"

"Oh, dear mother with her formal letter language." House murmured to himself angrily, loud enough for Wilson to hear.

Wilson sat down on the desk as House turned his attention back towards him, "Yeah, how come my mom's sending out gift baskets and arranging parties and I don't even know about it?" House argued with a last attempt to prove that Wilson might be playing a trick on him.

Wilson grabbed an oversized coconut-flavoured muffin. "Probably because of the fact that you sleep till 2:00 pm on Saturdays." He started tossing the muffin around in his hands like it was House's oversized ball. "But now that you're going to be moving into a dorm, I suppose that that attitude is gonna have to change." The smirk was back. "You know, with no one to look after your responsibilities, particularly me." College also meant freedom from the Housing Society, and that was another _big _advantage. Wilson stuffed the muffin into his mouth and spoke with it full, "Hmm, these are so good."

For House, Wilson had just hit a nerve. House angrily pointed his index finger towards Wilson, "James Wilson, I warn you. I am going to get revenge on you for this and I am going to get you good."

"Have fun, _mama's boy_!" Wilson spat with his mouth full, making some crumbs of bread fall out, still enjoying the heavenly muffin.

House turned to leave as Wilson swallowed the bite, "Hey, Greg! Could you get me some more of these?"

"No." House replied sternly.

"Oh, c'mon! Check in your kitchen. Your mom probably got dozens more in there."

House turned his head around to face Wilson, "I said I was gonna get revenge on you, not muffins." He tilted his head to the side to think before speaking, "Though muffins on you might be a good revenge." Wilson rolled his eyes.

House was halfway out the window when another thought struck him, "Hey," He looked back at Wilson, "didn't you get accepted to any college?"

Wilson wiped his hands on a napkin, then held up a piece of paper placed on the desk, "McGill University, though my mom hasn't sent out any gift baskets yet." Again with the smirk.

**(A/N: In the actual show, Wilson did go to McGill University.)**

"Enjoy it while you can, hotshot." House mocked and left.

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

_Knock._

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Knock, knock._

Wilson noticed that House was knocking on the window to the beat of a song.

_Well, at least he seems to be in a good mood. _Wilson thought as he opened the window.

"You do _know _that we have a door, right?" Wilson asked with a grin.

"Really? I thought only cool people could afford those." House said as he sarcastically looked around in different directions outside as if trying to find a door. He then turned his attention back towards Wilson, "Anyways, want more muffins?" He didn't look like he was joking.

"Umm... Sure." Wilson answered, confused. _Greg really does look happy._

"I'll get some for you later." House confirmed and started making his way in.

"Really?" Wilson was even more confused now. He decided to let it slide for now as House jumped inside.

"So my beloved and trustworthy friend," Wilson started sarcastically in an old-fashioned voice, as if he was a character from a fairy tale, as he put his hands on his hips, "what makes you so cheerful on this fine evening?" The curiosity was growing, duh.

"These." House lifted up his hand full of envelopes for Wilson to see, the first time Wilson had actually noticed the envelopes.

"More acceptance letters?" If it was even possible, Wilson grew even more confused, "Aren't they suppose to make you cranky?"

"Not since I discovered the number of advantages that come with them." House went and sat down on a chair opposite to Wilson's bed, leaned back, put his hands behind his head and plopped his feet up on the edge of Wilson's bed.

Wilson followed and sat down on his bed. "And what absolutely none-manipulative advantages have these letters brought?" He asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well, when you put it that way," House sarcastically turned his head a little to the side, trying to look in deep thought, then turned back, "none."

Wilson shook his head. House then continued, "First of all, these letters have given me the perfect opportunity to take revenge on you." House gestured towards Wilson with the index finger of one hand, the other still occupied by paper.

"Oh, really?" Wilson raised his eyebrows. He then inattentively lightly slapped House's feet off of his bed and resumed his position with his arms crossed as House just as much inattentively put them on the floor.

"Yep. Secondly, see, my aunt's having a kid in about two months."

"So?" Wilson shrugged, the confusion ever so present. House again inattentively put his feet on the edge of Wilson's bed, out of habbit.

"_So,_" House emphasized, "I won't have to go to the little devil's baby shower if I'm away at college."

"Are innocent little infants really that unearthly to you that you're happy to spend four years of rules and restrictions just to avoid one family gathering?" Wilson mocked.

"_No,_" House emphasized again, "but four years of college also means that I won't have to attend _any _family reunion during that time."

Again inattentively, Wilson slapped House's feet again, more violently, then crossed his arms again. House put his feet on the floor, shifted in the chair, put his elbows on his knees and leaned in a little.

To further make his point about the family reunions, House continued, "My grandmother's birthday is in about five months. And I could've sworn that my mom would have made sure that this time I wore that dumb sweater granny got me when I was seven."

Wilson flinched at the thought of having to wear something like that, but the thought of _House _wearing that amused him. "That thing still fits you?"

"Nope." House shook his head sadly.

Once more inattentively and out of habbit, House resumed his position in the chair of leaning back with hands behind his head, then he put his feet on the bed again. "Advantage number three: my dad's been planning on sending me off to Marine Camp. I'd _definitely _rather go to college than Marine Camp."

**(A/N: Or is it called boot camp? I really have no idea about the name or anything related to it in general. Could you guys tell me?)**

"GET YOUR FEET OFF MY BED, GREG!" Wilson ordered.

Startled, House rushed his feet off the bed and onto the floor, then defensively put his hands up in the air till his face level, one hand still holding the envelopes. "Okay, okay. They're off." He declared almost above a whisper.

He then put his hands down (as Wilson had calmed down) and shifted to sit better in the chair, and spoke again, "Also, moving out to live in a dorm also guarantees more freedom. No more curfews, no more chores-" Wilson cut him off.

"I think somebody's forgetting the rules and restrictions part. You're gonna have to look after your _own_ responsibilities, remember?" House grinned at that.

He slightly shook his head once as he spoke, "No. I'm not. And the reason for that is the same as for what I'm about to say next to you for revenge: _thankyou very much._" House was smirking widely now.

_Alright, something is definitely fishy around here. _Wilson thought.

"Did you just show gratitude towards me?" Blinking, confusion, and trying to check his ears' functioning.

"Yes, and don't expect me to do it again." House replied, referring to the bucket event.

Wilson was still confused, "Is that- Is that your revenge? Cuz it feels pretty appealing to me." He nodded with half amusement and half fear for what House meant.

"Oh, no." House shook his head again. "That was just to soothe you for what's coming. Here's the revenge." He leaned back in the chair, put one foot on the knee of the other leg (the bed's out of option, remember?) and started searching through the envelopes. "Now which college did you say you got accepted in?"

"McGill, why?" Wilson replied, confused and fearful.

"Ah, here it is." House separated one envelope from the rest, got up and handed it to Wilson.

Wilson opened the envelope and only had to glance at the sender's name to figure out the revenge. "Oh, God." He put his hand with envelope down in frustration.

Written in the sender's name were the simple words: McGill University. If House got accepted to the same college as Wilson, it meant that Wilson was still gonna have to deal with House, possibly even share a dorm.

House took the envelope from Wilson's hand, put his left hand on Wilson's left shoulder, whispered something in his ear, then patted the sulking figure on the shoulder twice and left, through the window.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck with each other for a long time."

_***House M. D.***House M. D.***House M. D.***_

**A/N: Blabber mouth… There you have it! Of course having written it in the time period of four months, I can't really say which part was good and which wasn't, nor can I guess your response to it. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it, and didn't get too annoyed by my constant babbling. Seriously, I added in like 700 words of A/Ns.**

**I don't plan on making a chapter three but if I get enough requests I will. Saying that, it will also take a large amount of time.**

**Sorry, I couldn't get House to show up to ask you to review this time, but I hope that doesn't mean you won't! You know I love them!**

**Okay, I'll stop talking now and let you review in silence.**


End file.
